


Day 11- Farm

by Broken_Clover



Series: AU-gust [10]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Friendship, Frogs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Big has been working on something exciting, and he wants to show it to his friends!
Series: AU-gust [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860388
Kudos: 4





	Day 11- Farm

**Author's Note:**

> I need more Big and/or Team Rose fluff fics

Amy hadn’t been expecting to spot a familiar face on the train, but it was a delightful surprise to spot a familiar pair of floppy tan ears, with an upbeat chao circling around them.

“Hey, Cream!” She stuck a hand up in the air and waved as she approached the younger girl. “Long time no see!”

“Miss Amy? Hello!” After a brief moment of confusion, Cream smiled and waved back, with Cheese bobbing excitedly and kicking his little feet. “Are you heading to Mystic Ruins, too?”

“Huh? Yeah, that’s exactly where I’m headed, how did you know?” Amy tilted her head and pulled an envelope from her bag. “I got this invitation…”

“Me too!” Cream smiled, pulling out an identical one. “How exciting! Yours is from Mr. Big as well, isn’t it?”

“That’s right. I wonder what he’s up to? It sounded like he was excited to show us whatever it was that he’s been working on.”

Amy pulled the letter out of its sleeve and unfolded it so she could read it again. She had seen his handwriting before, so it was clear to her that he had been insistent on writing their letters slowly and carefully to make them look nice. It seemed that this, whatever it was, was very important to him, and he wanted his friends to see it.

_‘Dear Amy,_ it read, in thick black letters. _’I’ve been working on something very cool! And you are a very good friend. I want you to come see it, please! Please come to Mystic Ruins next tuesday, I will wait at the train station so I can show you! I hope you like it!_

_-Big the Cat’_

“Any ideas what his ‘something cool’ might be, Cream?”

“Hmm…” The rabbit tapped at her chin, with Cheese mimicking her. “He’s a fisherman, maybe he caught a very large fish that he wants to show us?”

“That might be it. Maybe he’s gonna make dinner out of it!”

“I suppose we’ll find out very soon, won’t we? It shouldn’t be much longer to the station.”

The two girls spent the rest of their short trip chatting about what they’d been up to. It didn’t feel like there had been much of a wait when an announcement came over the intercom.

“Mystic Ruins station, we are approaching Mystic Ruins station. Please do not attempt to exit the train until it has come to a complete stop and the doors have been fully opened. Have a nice day!”

“Oh! Cream, this is our stop!” Amy took her smaller companion by the hand and led her out onto the platform once the train had stopped. As soon as they did, both girls spotted a familiar figure at the bottom of the stairs.

“Mr. Big!” Cream fluttered down, trailed by Cheese and Amy. 

“Nice to see ya!” Amy flashed him a smile and a wave. “Glad we didn’t show up too early.”

“You came!!” Big threw his arms around the girls and pulled them into a tight, warm hug. In one hand, he held what appeared to be a pile of straw tangled together.

“Of course we came!” Replied Amy. “We’re excited to see that big surprise you were talking about!”

“Daw, well I’m super excited to show you! I’ve been working really hard on it!” When he finally let them go, he dropped the strange thing in his hands on their heads.

“Huh? What’s this?” The hedgehog pulled the object off to get a better look at it. “Is this a hat?”

“Yeah-huh! Straw hats are super important!” Big’s tail wagged behind him in excitement. “Let’s go! I really want to show you!”

The two obliged, though they were undeniably curious, both regarding their destination and the peculiar straw hats. They had to have some sort of relevance, but nothing came to mind- well, maybe that wasn’t necessarily true. As they began to wander a beaten path into the thickets, the waxy leaves dripped moisture, and Amy noticed that she never noticed any water fall down her back with the hat’s brim in the way. Maybe that was it?

“Are we going to your house, Big?” Amy asked, realizing that the route was familiar. 

“Sorta!” He replied with a good-natured chuckle. “It’s right by it.”

Cream bounded up to him, with little flaps to help her jump. “Mr. Big, can I ask a question?”

“Yuh-huh!”

“Where is Froggy? Isn’t he usually with you?”

Amy couldn’t believe she hadn’t noticed. They both knew how much Big absolutely adored his small friend. Why wasn’t Froggy with him?

For a moment, both girls wondered if their companion’s bright mood was going to be immediately soured by the fact that he’d misplaced his beloved friend again. But to their surprise, Big continued to smile, and laughed once again.

“You’re really good at guessing, Cream! Really good!”

Neither of them were entirely sure what he was trying to convey. Especially with the steadily increasing sounds of something in the distance. But it wasn’t a confusion that lasted long. The tall plants gave way to a neat little clearing where the man’s humble shack stood- but it was immediately apparent that some renovations had been made. A little barnhouse had been built into it, and neat little fences had been erected around a couple of nearby ponds.

“A farm!” Cream chirped with glee. “Mr. Big, your house is a farm!”

Well, that sort of explained the hats. Amy suddenly realized what the odd noises were. “Not just any farm...it’s a frog farm!”

“Heehee!” Big seemed equally excited. “Surprise! I was making a little house for Froggy, but then it kept getting bigger and bigger!”

He led them to the small barnhouse. A good portion of it was devoted to another small pond, where several frogs relaxed on lilypads and let out melodic croaks. “Froggy! Hello!” Big scooped up a familiar specimen and held it out to his guests. “Froggy has a lot of friends now. An’ I feed them and take good care of them!”

“They’re soooo cute!” Cream said. “I used to think frogs were a little creepy, but you really showed me how cute they can be, Mr. Big!”

“All frogs are good frogs.” Big nodded. “You two can hold them, but wash your hands first! Dirty hands are bad for frogs and it makes them sick!”

There were a pair of spigots built into the wall over a little basin. “I guess it makes sense for a lot of frogs to live here.” Said Amy, as she began scrubbing her hands clean. “It’s so damp out in Mystic Ruins, they probably like it here!”

“I can’t imagine what it would be like, being wet all the time.” Said Cream. “But I guess I’m not a frog. They probably don’t know what it’s like having fur all over them, either.”

“There is a kind of frog that has hair!” Big piped up from the other end of the barn, where he was sitting with Froggy. “It’s not really hair, though. Just looks like it. It also has tiny claws!” When the girls came back, he stood back up and ushered them towards the water. “Holding frogs is kinda hard the first couple times, but I’ll help you!”

Big scooped one off of a lilypad. The animal seemed completely unfazed by it, and simply let itself be held. He offered it to Cream. “Here! This one is very calm, he will sit still for you!”

“Woah, they really are all smooth and slimy…” Cream’s expression was a mix of fascination and faint unease. “Am I holding him right?”

“Yeah-huh! Keep up the good work!” After making sure the frog was secure, Big bent over the water again and scooped up another frog. “Amy, here’s one for you!”

She had gone in expecting to be completely fine with the whole thing, but as soon as she felt the wet stickiness of it, she squeaked in panic and flinched back. “It feels weird!”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Big said, though he still looked disappointed.

Amy steeled herself. “No, I can do it! I can do it.”

“Okay.” He tried holding it out to her again. Amy lifted her hands to accept the frog...only for it to jump and stick to her face.

“EEK!” She shrieked, only barely stopping herself from swatting the thing clean off. “It’s on me! It’s on me!”

“Hold still! I’ve got it.” With a couple of attempts, Big managed to take it off, and he held onto the frog carefully to keep it from hopping off. 

Cream gave an empathetic wince. “Sorry, Miss Amy. Are you okay?”

“M’sorry about that.” Said Big, placing the frog back in the water. “That doesn’t usually happen.”

Amy’s expression was blank and unreadable. A bit of slime plastered the bangs to her eyes. After a moment, a faint smile twitched at the end of her lip.

“Heh...ehehe...hahahaha!” Despite the mess, Amy began to laugh, smiling brightly. “I guess that means it likes me!”


End file.
